


Diapers are convenient

by Aegithalos_caudatus



Series: Persona 3 omo [6]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Omorashi, Other, Sickfic, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegithalos_caudatus/pseuds/Aegithalos_caudatus
Summary: AKA the fic where every paragraph starts with Minato waking up. Or: Minato is sick and pre-human Aigis takes care of him.





	Diapers are convenient

After some bad storms that plagued Iwatoudai around the end of summer, the SEES took to storming Tartarus daily. The restlessness from being locked up inside and the anxiety of the approaching end of their mission combined to create an atmosphere of frenzied tension, and the best possible outlet for that was beating up shadows. Everyone refused to leave until they all got tired and due to the size of their group, Minato found himself re-treading the same floors at least thrice each night. As a result, the members of SEES walked home each night feeling pleasantly exercised, while their leader could barely walk at all due to exhaustion. Minato had more endurance than the others, but this was too much even for him. Mitsuru vetoed any expedition he wasn't a part of, so while his teammates could take turns and skip some nights, he had to be there every day. It didn't surprise him, therefore, when nearly a week into this new routine Minato found himself getting sick.

It was Mitsuru who first noticed his absence, remarking his lateness in coming to breakfast. After it became apparent that the leader of SEES had not been seen by anyone, Junpei had been sent to check his room. The magician turned out not to have been the best choice, as he came quickly back shouting that their leader was dying.

Minato was not dying, although with how he felt that might have been preferable. His head was throbbing, his vision swimming, his whole body was sore and even thinking about moving hurt. The fact that his team was loudly arguing about who would stay to watch over him while standing just outside his door was not helping in any capacity. He groaned loudly to catch their attention.

“Aigis can stay”

The android nodded in acknowledgment and Yukari frowned, but Mitsuru conceded that the choice was a logical one. Aigis couldn’t catch his illness and would not be skipping school. Mitsuru called her family doctor and scheduled a visit and then left for school with the rest of the team. Minato, glad for the renewed silence, fell asleep before she even closed the door.

When he woke again, it was to a hand on his forehead. A stern-looking woman was leaning over him. Noticing that her patient was awake, she introduced herself as an employee of the medical department of the Kirijo group and explained that she was making sure that his illness was not a result of fighting shadows. She kept talking to him through the examination, but Minato mostly toned her out and dozed. During one moment of lucidity, he could hear the doctor explaining the results and proper care methods to Aigis, but then he fell deeply asleep again.

The next time he woke it was to a hand shaking his shoulder. Aigis came into his room carrying a tray of food and some juice and proclaimed that he needed to eat his lunch. While she was helping him rearrange his pillows so that he could sit comfortably Mitsuru entered the room. The student council president used the lunch break to come and check on him and to inquire about the diagnosis. Having not heard it the first time, Minato decided to listen as well, as Aigis explained that the doctor's conclusion. Overexertion and lowered immunity due to extreme exhaustion. Absolute bed rest recommended for the next week and light exercise only for the week after that. 

Having heard the explanation, Mitsuru returned to school and Minato got out of bed to visit the restroom. Aigis had to support him on the way back, or he wouldn't have made it up the stairs.   
“The doctor said you should not be leaving the bed,” Aigis commented as she helped him lay down. Minato wanted to say sarcastically that he couldn't just stop going to the toilet, but the short trip had tired him more than he expected and was already falling asleep again, so it came out as a mumble instead. The last thing he saw was the calculating look Aigis was giving him.

An urgent throb in his bladder was the first thing he became aware of when he returned to consciousness. His body was heavy, his eyelids like lead and he was uncomfortably warm and sweaty. He rolled onto his side and opened his eyes, willing himself to get out of the bed. He pushed himself up on his elbow and frowned in confusion and the faint crinkling sound he made whenever he moved.   
“Please remain in bed, your fever spiked dangerously after the last time you got up.” 

Aigis was sitting on a chair next to the bed. When he continued struggling to get up, she gently pushed him down. 

“Aigis, I need to go.” his words came out like a whine and he cringed. 

“I understand, however, the last time you ventured out of your bed you aggravated your condition quite badly. I have taken measures and bought some protection for you. You need not leave to tend to your needs anymore.” 

Minato blushed as he finally realized what was hugging his crotch so snuggly. He tried to protest and get up, but Aigis was much stronger than him and he wasn’t sure if he could hold it through a more strenuous struggle. He laid back down and hid his face in his hands. He was wearing a diaper and she was expecting him to use it. 

After a few minutes of silence, Aigis asked: “Why have you not relieved yourself yet? You seemed to need it rather urgently” Minato groaned and hid his red face in a pillow. 

“Ah, I see. In that case, I shall leave the room for a while. I will bring you some snacks and will return in several minutes. Please do not try to get up in the meantime. I will only be going to the vending machines at the end of the corridor and I will see if you attempt to leave your room.” 

Minato didn’t move until he heard the door click shut behind her. Once she was gone, he lifted his bed sheet to inspect the garment he was wearing. The diaper was thick and plain white, and smelled faintly of powder and disinfection, probably originating from a pharmacy rather than a drugstore. He also noted that his pajamas lay folded on his table and aside from the “protection” he was naked. For a moment he considered disobeying Aigis and attempting to go to the toilets, but he quickly gave up on that idea. The android wouldn’t let him, and he didn’t want to end up going in front of her. 

Coming to terms with the inevitable, Minato decided to at least stand up to prevent any leaks in his bed. The diaper looked thick, but he really had to go. Standing up wasn’t easy though, as his legs buckled beneath him and his vision swam at the movement. The effort of getting up was also taking away his attention from holding his bladder contained, and he could feel warmth trickle down his balls. Giving up, Minato sat down on the bed, scooted as close to the edge as he could and relaxed. His bladder took the invitation for what it was and soon he was going full force, urine spraying against the padding, flooding his entire crotch and slowly getting absorbed. 

He kept going for what felt like an eternity, but he was finally blissfully empty. Minato decided to stay sitting until he was sure all the liquid was soaked up before he buried himself into his blanket. Soon, Aigis would come back and demand to be allowed to change him, but that was a battle he intended to win. If he could stay awake that long.


End file.
